


Snuff Films

by Wenesday_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Blood Play, Body Modification, Bondage, Breast Removal, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Death, Dissection, Dom/sub, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, Knife Play, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OMC/OMC - Freeform, Organ Removal, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Snuff, Strangulation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Vivisection, beastiality, collar kink, corpse mutilation, rape/noncon, snuff film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenesday_Addams/pseuds/Wenesday_Addams
Summary: *Note* this work contains rape, murder, torture, and other sexual violence. If you are easily triggered by any of this please do not read this story. This is your only warning





	Snuff Films

_”Are you living? Or just taking another breath?”_

 

* **1990 Zeitz** **Germany** *

 

Cigarette and marijuana smoke clouded over the lights of a basement house. The walls were covered with band posters, horror movie posters, and anarchist/anti-establishment graffiti. Since the house was old it was pretty much impossible to not hear someone coming into the basement. Especially when said someone was wearing heavy military boots. 

"Finally decided to come back shithead. Hope you got what I wanted." A long haired man snit at the person coming down the stairs into the basement hellhole. 

"Yeah yeah fuckface. I didn't forget the cds. Y'know you could actually get your lazy ass up and get them yourself Kristian." The other male said throwing said cds into the lap of the one sitting on the couch.

"Nah. I'd rather stay here with my angel, Ange." Kristian replied, snaking his arm around the feminine man on his lap, causing him to giggle. 

"Urgh you two are like every 60s sitcom couple ever. I'm gonna get out of here before I puke."

"Alright asshole. Money's on the table near the door." Kristian jabbed, getting the finger in response from Angelo. Turning his attention back to the man on his lap, Kristian started kissing along his collarbone causing the man to giggle again. Angelo quickly left, knowing that his friends sex life was rather interesting, but not wanting to find out how kinky it could get.

Baby are we gonna go see Mayhem soon?" The man asked innocently biting his lip, even though he was far from innocent.

"Yup. And I don't know where this innocent little schoolgirl act came from, and I don't mind it." Kristian said smirking "but I prefer my little slut, Mikey" 

Michael moaned in his throat as he and Kristian kissed; Kristian's tongue immediately entering his mouth and taking dominance. They were never mild when it came to their passion for one another. It could go from cute and innocent chaste kisses to hardcore making out in a second. Their tongues twisted together every other minute, and their lips collieded together in a symphony of passion and destruction, as their hands grasped for the others body. Kristian tangled his hands in Mikes long brown hair, pulling his head back aggressively, causing Mike to grunt in his mouth.

Kristian's other hand wrapped around Michael's neck and squeezed hard enough to restrict air flow, but light enough not to cause any damage. Michael relaxed, blissed out in his lovers arms. He wasn't fighting back because he enjoyed being choked. The two lovers relished in any form of pain and suffering they could get. Mike reached out and clawed down Kristian's back, his nails scratching the skin.

They'd done it enough that Kristian knew Michael's limit. 5 more seconds passed and he let go of his neck, letting Michael gasp for air, his pale face flushed red. He leaned in again and they kissed briefly before Michael pulled away pouting.

"You didn't leave any marks this time. Is something bothering you baby?" He asked toying with the hem of his skirt.

"No I just figured that I'd save my strength for after the movie." Kristian replied getting back at Michael for his earlier teasing. "Guess what I finally managed to get my hands on."

"No way. It's never been found and is pretty much a rumor at this point. No way you got your hands on the Bistcho Lake tape." Michael challenged shifting himself so he was fully on top of his lover.

Kristian turned his head, getting that malicious sadistic glint in his eye. "Are you doubting me?" He shifted a bit and pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket. It wasn't very sharp considering it had been used before multiple times. Pulling off Michael's shirt he wondered "Y'know sometimes I think you say these things just to get a rise out of me."

He ever so carefully traced the blade along Michael's lower torso, which was already decorated in scars. Michael smiled saying, "maybe I do. A-ahh fuck Kristian." His voice combined a sassy remark with a moan as Kristian slashed his torso, just under his ribs. The cut wasn't deep, just causing a few drops of blood to bead. Though that wasn't important, it was the stinging pain that counted.

"You never learn. Or maybe you just choose not to." Kristian said rubbing the wound slightly, getting blood in his fingers. Not that it mattered. The carpet, most of the blankets, and quite a few clothing items had blood stains on them.  

Michael grabbed Kristian's hand sucking his own blood off his boyfriend's fingers before replying "Yes I do know better. But it doesn't mean I have to do better. Besides I like getting a rise out of you." He moans again as Kristian cuts him a few more times. One landing a few millimeters from his exposed nipple.

"Fuck. You're such a whore. But you're my whore." Kristian groaned in pleasure and satisfaction at seeing his partner like this. "I might do some real damage on you tonight, seeing how I feel after the movie."

"Still can't believe you got it. I wanna know how you got your hands on the Bistcho Lake tape." Michael asked still in slight disbelief. He knew that his boyfriend was good at getting his hands on underground shit. He had an original tape of Mayhem's demo, which they had fucked to, multiple times. This combined with numerous snuff films meant that he was pretty fucking good. Anyone who had even heard a whisper about this tape thought it was an urban legend or a myth at this point. The police in Canada were offering up over a million usd for it.

"Of course I did. I had to pull a lot of strings to get it and keep the police away. What my baby wants my baby gets." Kristian replied walking from the couch to get a dingy box resting by the stairs. Even when that something was an illegal film that not even the worlds best crime agencies could get ahold of. It'd been in circles so deep those who believed it existed thought it would never see the light of day.

Kristian rummaged through the box that held their impressive snuff film collection before pulling out the correct tape. After his boyfriend had mentioned the legend to him, he was determined to get his hands on a copy. They already has sone incredibly disturbing and horrifying snuff films in their collection but nothing like the Bistcho lake film.

The tape recorded the murder of a young woman. On Friday December 13th 1975 the mutilated body of a 15 year old woman was found on the ice of Bistcho lake Alberta Canada. She had been tortured and gang raped for days before she died. Where she was from, who she was, even how she got there was a mystery. Anything that could have identified her was either removed or cut up beyond identification.

Most, if not all agreed that she was a victim of one of the last true snuff films made. Now the technology is too good and the cops find people a lot quicker, so most snuff films are from the 1920s to the 1950s. Which is what made this film so special. Aside from a time when the tech was better, it was also when the freaks were freakier than what was in the 20s and 50s.

Most had it that the contents were so disturbing that it would make even the sickest of sadists and masochists turn inside out and run to church to confess their sins. Michael wanted to know if that was true, seeing as he grew up with the rumors circulating in his town. He and Kristian had become addicted to seeing and feeling pain and torture that, they constantly wanted more sicker, and more disgusting films to get off with each other too. How quickly had their relationship gone from light biting during missionary to doggy style while watching someone getting slaughtered.

"See." Kristian said, holding up the tape. "Told you I had it." He presented the tape into Michael's hands.

"Don't get so cocky babe. We've gotten fakes before." Michael replied, remembering the rage and hate-fucking  whenever it happened. Not that he minded. He got laid whichever way.

"After all the shit I went through, favors I pulled and cops I had to bribe. This better be fucking real." Kristian snit before taking the tape and heading over to the TV. He opened the VCR and pulled out what was most likely another fucked up snuff film. The two lovers had a pretty big collection, even though they had only been on the dark path of sadism, masochism, torture, rape, and murder for 3 years.

The Tv buzzed with static before starting up after Kristian inserted the tape. He headed back to the couch to wait for it to start, pulling off his shirt. Usually there were some delays with snuff films considering that they were home made and not professional. 

The film took a second to reach a point of actual video, displaying a heavily tattooed goth man quietly strumming a guitar and singing. He seemed to not notice or care about the fact that he was being filmed. His voice mused out a tragically and hauntingly beautiful song that was somehow sensual with his voice.

"Shit. I'd let him fuck and abuse me any day of the week." Michael said. 

"I'd let him do that. I'd even film it happening." Kristian responded to his lovers comments.

To the two men or anyone who would have seen him; there was something mesmerizing and hypnotic about them man. He had strong hands and arms, a charming smile, and the perfect goth or metalhead (if metal had existed to the same degree as the 90's, then) aesthetic. How he could get away with murder at the time was a complete mystery. Goth was incredibly uncommon and discriminated against in the 70s. He would have stuck out like a sore thumb. It was kind of hard to believe he was so comfortable in his own skin. He would have been on everyone's suspect list.

                                   _—Film—_

 Alexander finally looked up to see his roommate filming him. Sitting up he set the guitar aside a pushed him back a bit. "The fuck do you think you're doing asshole?" He questioned jokingly. 

"Filming you sing and play. It's about the only thing you're good at you piece of shit." His roommate, Max, shot back at him, setting down the camera. It seemed that despite the remarks he was unable to wipe the smile off his face.

 "I'm the piece of shit?" Alexander said raising an eyebrow. He got up and pinned Max to the bed by his wrists. "Might I remind you, you're the one freeloading off me. I could get in some serious shit with the cops for housing a runaway. Besides" He pulls out a knife "Do you really want to push it?" 

"Awwww Baby. We both know you'd never rat me out to the cops." Max pushes himself up to kiss Alexander's lips. He looked at his partner lustfully. "We'll get in a lot worse trouble soon. And there's something I really want before we do it."

Alexander looked down at the man below him. His long hair partially obscured both their faces from the camera as he whispered "Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me right here, right now. On camera. Cause then if we're caught and the tape is found. They gotta watch it all." He roughly and lustfully kissed Alexander before adding "I want you to fuck me so hard that when they go home to their wives, the pigs can't even look at them straight."

"Why didn't you just ask right away. I'll fuck you anytime or anywhere I don't give a shit for a reason." He shoves a few fingers inside Max's mouth; watching him choke at the sudden intrusion. As he convulsed and became more submissive, it obviously lit a fire of lust and sadism in Alexander's eyes.

_—Static—_

Max's dark brown locks fell and partially obscured his face as he was being fucked into the mattress, and moans tumbled out of his lips. He couldn't catch his breath even if he wanted to, as his face was being shoved into the mattress by Alexander's hand. Even though they both appeared to not have slept or showered for the past few days, Max would never ask him to stop. 

He feebly gripped the sheets, grasping for something to hold onto as he was expertly fucked by the man above him. "Oh fuck, fuck,—yES Alexander! YES!" His voice heightening to almost a scream as he was fucked senseless. "Oh yes! R-right there! Alex right there!"

He was being destroyed; in all the best ways possible in his opinion. Alexander yanked back on his hair, pulling his head up, as he bit into Max's shoulder. His submissive's eyes rolled back from the pleasure he was experiencing. After a few more bites Max came, screaming out Alexander's name for anyone to here. After a few more minutes he was pulled off and kneeled on the floor. 

He opened his mouth as his lover came onto his face before licking it up. Alexander growled out pulling Max up to eye level by his hair "you're a slut. But you're my slut." Max giggled innocently at the remark. "Only yours." He stated before kissing Alexander. 

_—Static—_

It appeared to be the next day, due to the fact that the two men had showered and were wearing new clothes. From the camera it appeared that Max was filming again, zooming in on Alexander's face every once in a while. They were walking in the thick woods surrounding their house. One would be worried at running into a moose or a bear or even a wolf here, but in reality they were what one should look out for. Bears and mooses and wolves killed out of survival. The two lovers killed purely for a thrill and their own sadistic bloodlust. 

They stopped on a ridge overlooking the lake. If someone was on the lake they couldn't see anything up there, but the two men could see the entire lake perfectly. The camera zoomed in on the anger filled eyes of Alexander and then onto the young girl wearing old winter clothing on the shoreline below. People never came unless they were fishermen, and never in winter. Her body wouldn't be found till spring, and by then it would be too decomposed to be recognizable.

"And there she is. Right on time like every day." Max remarked "everyday since early summer she's been here."

 "You're right. The princess doesn't wander around in the forest after dark. Anyone who does has a deathwish. Aside from us; but we don't do it in the winter." Alexander said smirking. 

"Well shall we go meet the princess?" Max questioned his sadistic lover. 

"Yes. Though she won't look like a princess after we're done with her" Alexander replied.

"No she won't. And then you're going to fuck me again right?" Max whined slightly at the end. 

"Maybe. If you don't test me you little whore. Wouldn't surprise me if you went out fucking everything with a cock."

Max gasped slightly feeling his lovers fingers around his neck and squeezing. He managed to choke out between gasps for air "Only your slut. Only yours."

 Alexander snarled slightly, dropping the other male. "Good now we've been postponing our visit with the princess. Let's meet her before she leaves." 

At that remark Max's smile mirrored his lover and the camera started moving as they trekked down the rocky path.


End file.
